Bushidojo Wiki
Welcome to Bushidojo - a wikia focused the GCT game Bushido with the intent to explain the role of each character, their pros, cons, synergies, and playstyles to help players of all experience levels to improve their gameplay. I hold no rights to Bushido. I am not even going to declare myself a professional at playing the game because I know full well that I am not (and the wise know well what they do not know). I am simply a fan of this game and want to help other discover it. The Factions Cult of Yurei In the dark corners of the world, worshippers gather to the tempting call of the Yurei Bargain, which allows control over life and death. These Cultists may think themselves master of their own Fate but even a puppet master has someone pulling their strings... Ito Clan Once trusted allies of the Shiho, their treacherous role played during the Dragon Wars shamed the Serpent Clan. Now an alliance with an old and powerful Kami has imbued them with new found strength; enough to rise and avenge the mockery and mistreatment they have suffered. Prefecture of Ryu Once the ruling clan of the Westward Isles, the Prefecture of Ryu now finds its forces in disarray in the aftermath of the recent tsunami. Yet the Dragon Clan will take its place at Destiny’s table in uniting the human world against all threats. Temple of Ro-Kan These martial artist have long viewed themselves as above all mortal and mundane conflicts. Now, few in number and divided yet unmatched in their ability to channel Ki, they find themselves reluctantly dragged into the clandestine wars of universal balance. The Jung Pirates When years passed without word, the return of the Jung under the mon of the giant squid surprised all. Years away from the courts of the Jwar Isles have left the Jung rough around the edges, but they have not forgotten their ancestry. The Savage Wave Bent on enslaving humanity and destroying all that is holy these demon-creatures crush all in its path. Cunning and organized (as many have discovered at great pain), these 'Savages' operate according to their own weird and unknowable logic. [[Shadow Wind Clan|'Shadow Wind Clan']] Striking from the shadows, the Ninja utilize cover and terrain better than any other faction. Though few in number and almost always inevitably outnumbered, none are better trained than these elite assassins Silvermoon Syndicate The power of the Merchants lies in their trade stranglehold - trading not just goods, but also secrets and whispers. Some liken them to the flip of a coin - Pay your debts and your fortunes smile; cross or cheat them and you’ll be covered in dirt. Tengu For countless cycles the elders of the mountain watched and waited. Now stirred into action, one can only imagine the danger that looms that has rustled them to war. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse